


五次企業號成員分別察覺"他"的存在，一次共同發現

by Nightfall48



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如題，僅紀念Anton Yelchin帶給我們的回憶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次企業號成員分別察覺"他"的存在，一次共同發現

1.  
艦長日誌，星歷 2145. 5。

企業號一日前駛離開發出新型能源的瓦拉星，ㄧ補充完能源，Scott興奮難耐地拉著Jim進行了一系列對渦輪的測試。啟航後，持續3分25秒猛打哈欠的企業號艦長被他的大副強制回房間歇息12小時，睡了8小時，Jim望向食物複製機放空幾秒，最後還是決定用其他方法填補不知從身體內部何處散溢出的空虛感。

手伸向床底下的箱子，上面沒有留下時間停滯的痕跡，Jim從裡面拿出大教堂、櫻桃園、永恆之王放在床上，一邊猶豫一邊喃喃著。

“Raymond Carver, Chekhov, T.H. White”  
“Chekov!”

Jim因為突然出現的聲音抬起了頭。  
“是誰？”

詢問數次皆沒有得到回應，Jim搔搔頭，選擇歸咎於三天窩在嗡嗡作響的輪機室對耳朵造成的傷害，但還是拿起櫻桃園，在接下來幾小時進入一個巨變的時代。

 

2.  
McCoy早就知道登上James T. Kirk領導的星艦後的日子會很荒謬，但沒想過會荒謬到好幾個艦上成員出現幻聽的情況。過往案例歸納出這可能是壓力過大的表現，而他對Jim不按牌理出牌把人搞瘋的本事可是深有體悟。一段適應期後就能確定個人的正負腎上腺平衡速度能不能跟上艦長的律動，若是有成員過於逞強，作為醫官他有責任確保傷害不繼續惡化，就像他不可能讓身上仍有傷口的人員獲准執行可能撕扯傷口的勤務。

如果不往專業領域鑽研，他就得相信有智慧生物大費周章侵入企業號經過艦長特別加密的系統，只為了和艦上成員討論流體力學、星體運行這些專業領域（考慮到Jim幾次提過的參考資料來源，資料完善的線上資料庫會是更好下手的目標），最終他還是會放下其他亂七八糟的揣測，做好他能做的，這也是他對於Jim惹出那堆麻煩的應對方法，不論再糟總是會過去。

3.  
在特別忙碌的時候，Scott睡前會用一兩杯威士忌犒賞自己，對於安撫在腦內歡騰蹦達的各種結構圖和方程式相當有效，只要上床躺平，威士忌氣味還未在吐息間消散之前便能入睡。然而今夜遭遇的一些事情，讓這位蘇格蘭漢子多翻了幾次身，床板才開始隨著鼾聲穩定頻率震動。

時間回到一小時前，杯裡的威士忌還有一半，興致一來，Scott拍起了大腿，伴著拍擊聲唱著從記憶裡東拼西湊的歌謠。

“威士忌是生命之泉，始於世界開創時；給我一些威士忌我就為你唱首歌；威士忌令我丟了衣服，威士忌使我斷了鼻子⋯⋯ ”＊

唱了幾回後，Scott不得不停頓幾次測試，確認是不是有一個聲音幫他和聲，還惡作劇似地把威士忌代換成伏特加。他對可能進行這類無聊惡作劇的人都咒罵幾句之後，疲憊壓過了怒氣，他不急，航程結束之前還有很多機會。躺在床上時他還在想著怎麼整回去，沒過多久便被夢鄉拋入腦後。

 

4.  
試用了語言研究社群熱切討論的分析程式三天之後，Uhura確定自己和程式（及其擅長編寫者）需要比他人更多的磨合時間，或者即使漸能得心應手，也會停留在一定的契合程度，無法更深入。她將遇到的問題發布至社群中，沒有人知道為什麼程式會執意用斯拉夫語系的規則系統分析所有語言，連內建語音輸出也變成推測是俄羅斯口音的英文。

最終她放棄繼續使用程式，不過心情欠佳的時候會開啟程式命它說幾句話，稍帶地方元素的少年嗓音讓企業號通訊官再次體認語言的多元功能，除了溝通以外，似乎還具備療癒的效果，念頭轉迴之間，一篇期刊的大綱漸漸成形，她知道自己又將面臨幾個難眠的夜晚和無數杯差強人意的咖啡。

***

與Sulu熟識的人也許會察覺近幾日他花了較多時間待在寢室，如果真有人問起，Sulu不會說出對方接受範圍外的答案，因言語有其效力，卻不如開放心胸探索未知。

Sulu所傳承的傳統文化中，存在動、植物，甚至是器物化靈的傳說，相應於無垠宇宙中的無限可能，反而更值得探究。桌上的多肉盆栽、吊掛的風鈴、陪伴自己多年的劍，都可能是那個聲音的來源。

“今天的航線如果多彎曲5度，我想我們能提高10%的機率避開小行星帶的密集區。”

Sulu一如往常沒有回應，但之後坐上領航員的位置會參考對方的建議斟酌調整，對方也察覺到了這點。  
“你有點奇怪，不過我們應該可以成為很好的領航員夥伴。”  
或許不否認對方有成為領航員可能，才是與他人不同的展現，但Sulu早已習慣他人的目光，反而以此為傲。

5.  
啟用新型能源後，為累積詳盡的資料，Spock設定7日為週期，匯整各部門的能源運用功率進行分析，他未曾更新系統，卻觀察到系統的運算速率提升了30%。

假說一為Kirk艦長未盡事先告知義務，使用科學部門的儀器測試他描述為“新奇有趣的小玩意兒”。如未搜集齊全證據就與艦長討論此事，可能造成人類的“過激反應”，過往經驗顯示艦長出現此反應的頻率高於多數船員，為避免討論因一方或雙方情緒波動中斷，需擬定更縝密的策略再進行探查；假說二為新型能源有助於提升機械的運轉效能，需搜集其他部門的資訊才能做進一步推論；假說三為企業號的智能系統具備自我提升的能力，只是之前未能獲取足夠的能源。此假設可借助艦長在程式編寫領域展現的才能實行驗證，同時可由艦長的反應評估假說ㄧ的可能性，為符合人類諺語 “ㄧ石二鳥”的策略。

然而隨著星聯分派的任務壓縮了所有人的休息時間，與艦長固定的象棋聚會取消後，Spock更無法找到適當時機和艦長討論此事（一如他總是無法率先提出恢復象棋聚會的邀請），只能和恢復象棋聚會一起放置於待處理事項中。

******

企業號被派遣前往羅慕蘭邊境，在不觸動邊境巡防的前提下，取回開羅號失聯至損毀前的記錄。記錄器被可探測的合金包裹著，由於體積不大，需要近距離才能感應，考量到停留時間越短越好，Jim, Sulu, Spock, Uhura各帶領一隊人馬進行搜索，Uhura的隊伍找到感應器後，一隊一隊相繼定位傳送回艦裡，即將功成身退之際，James Troublemaker Kirk就是能夠為掩護其他人離開被追擊至星塵微粒高濃度區域，無法被傳輸系統準確定位。

咒罵出上述句子的醫官一接到消息便趕往傳輸室準備為最壞的打算做緊急處理，其餘剛被傳送進來的艦員也屏息聽著輪機長與艦長的對話。

“把我傳送上去，Scotty，盡你所能。”  
“誤差太大了，只能等你停下來。”  
“我不能，我一停下來就會被這群狗娘養的轟掉半個屁股。”  
“Ok, 我不能保證，但我也許可以手工定位你的位置，只是我需要Mr. Spock的協助。”

Spock聞言迅速移動到控制台前，然而危急情況激發的潛能未能完全彌補不熟練的技術，突然，運算速度大幅提升，98.5%認知功能聚焦在推進運算過程的大副察覺到系統正自行篩檢出適當的方程式與他配合，卻無暇用以補充之前的推論。期間接收的一語音訊息經篩選後置於待處理事項，在計算結束後才分析完成，內容為簡單的“我可以做到”，超語言訊息＊卻令人困惑，口音與聲音反應的年齡與艦上所有成員皆不相符。他轉向周圍，正好捕捉到艦員的表情從訝異轉為喜悅，Jim回來了，雖然模樣狼狽，但McCoy的掃描顯示並無任何需要立即進醫療艙處理的傷口，一切疑慮皆能先歸於待處理，他移至艦長身旁。

“艦長，於羅慕蘭邊境的任務已結束，我們應儘速進入曲速遠離邊境。”  
“當然！” Jim接過通訊器向艦橋下令，接著對周圍艦員惱怒的喜愛或欣慰回以一個微笑，“辛苦了各位，回崗位前先去換身衣服，然後我們差不多就回到⋯⋯搞什麼鬼！”

艦身劇烈晃動的同時，通訊器傳來領航員的回報：“艦長，引擎右翼被擊中，需檢測是否能安全進入曲速。”  
Scotty一聽到便飛速趕往輪機室，Jim和Spock對視一眼後趕赴艦橋，Sulu和Uhura跟隨在後。

“Mr. Howard, 報告詳細情況。”  
“艦長，我們在進入曲速前遭到襲擊，追蹤到羅慕蘭境內的一艘星艦，已要求通話但對方並未回應。”  
“Kirk 艦長，羅慕蘭過往也有模糊中立區與境內邊界的先例，其用意經戰略部門分析為挑起戰爭。”  
“我也讀過那報告，Spock，我們不會讓他們稱心如意。Sulu，加強防護罩，先不要回擊。”

他們成功脫離追擊，卻以經歷損耗的防護罩迎向離子風暴，在曲速恢復前，他們只能在風暴中擺盪。

“防護罩下降至32%。”  
“Scotty，還要多久能修復好？”  
“缺了必須替換的零件，所以我只能加強輔助渦輪的效能，再給我五分鐘！但是到下一個中繼站前，我們只能進入曲速幾分鐘。”

五分鐘後他們進入了曲速，但很快在一片震盪中退出。  
“我們還在離子風暴中，防護罩下降至25％。”  
“目前周圍的離子密度相對較低，推斷已接近風暴邊緣。”  
儘管Spock的推測帶來一線曙光，眼前還是一片渾沌黑暗的狀態，他們正緩慢推進，但防護罩恐怕不足以支撐到脫出風暴。

Jim按下全艦廣播的按鈕，卻得到 “權限已覆蓋”的回應，像Uhura那樣對聲音敏感的人已經辨認出在什麼情況下曾聽過這個聲音，然而在她能說出任何話之前，廣播已響遍全艦。

“請大家注意，我們目前仍處於離子風暴中，防護罩持續耗損中，而且渦輪無法支撐再一次曲速跳躍。但不用擔心，我的能量應該足以讓防護罩在脫離風暴前不會潰散，但我想請大家協助關閉除了必須以外和艦身相連的智能系統，可以避免我的資料缺失，謝謝合作。”  
“等一下，你是誰？”  
“我是Pavel Chekov，說來話長，艦長。能源補足之後我會做更詳細的解釋，現在我必須把能量集中到防護罩上。”

艦橋上的幾人都想到了些什麼，再看向其他人時眼底已收拾完畢，鎮定地盡各自職責護航或聯繫能量補給的事宜。

五天後他們迫不及待地打開了艦上所有的智能系統，雙方討論後以全艦廣播的形式讓CheKov說明他的身份。

“大家好，我是Pavel Chekov，也許你們有人曾在星艦學院聽過我的名字。我在即將上任企業號的領航員時傷重不治，我的家人和朋友知道我多麽高興能加入企業號，雖然我在學院被譽為天才，但只有很少的星艦願意接受一個17歲的成員，因此，他們模擬出我的意識，植入企業號的智能系統中，卻無法順利啟動，我想他們應該認為計畫失敗，所以沒有列入正式報告。”

通報星聯後，全部艦員皆簽署了與人工智能共同工作的同意書，在CheKov親友的努力下，艦橋、輪機室等工作區域設置了全息投影裝置，多數艦員進一步爭取後，許多公共休憩場所也可見到俄羅斯少年的身影。

在多元包容的氛圍下，他伴隨企業號探索全新的世界，發掘新的生命和文明，勇敢地航向前人未曾踏足之地。

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：歌詞參考蘇蘭傳統歌謠 “Nancy Whisky”  
> 註二：指語句當中音調、情緒等訊息。
> 
> ST處女作，也寫了一直想嘗試的5+1題材，有點蠢笨的寫到一半才發現除了Chekov以外還有六個人，只好湊合。請無視各種跟科學有關的bug，這也是讓我寫這篇感到無比痛苦瘋狂的原因，從STB上映前一週寫到現在，有一些梗如威士忌居然有和電影呼應，還蠻有趣的，也希望這篇文能帶給大家些許樂趣。


End file.
